


reminiscent of a scene phase

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Original Character-centric, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: A rewrite of my first Invader Zim fanfiction, which was my first ever fanfiction, in honor of the new trailer dropping.





	reminiscent of a scene phase

The sun rose pretty over the generic looking city. It washed the room Cecelia was sitting in in a variety of muted colors. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate in her green hands; she took a tentative sip of it. It wasn’t that good, but when has any edible item in this universe ever looked good? 

Cecelia’s SIR bot, named Tiara, walked into the room, “Mistress,” she said, concerned, “doesn’t human food hurt you? Shouldn’t that burn?”

“I don’t know, nobody has ever drank hot chocolate on the show.” Cecelia said, then took another sip of the hot chocolate, “The new animation style looks pretty good, don’t you think?”

“I prefer the original.” Tiara said, which prompted a pensive hum from Cecelia, “What?”

“Nothing.” Cecelia said, “It’s just that now we don’t know what the author’s opinion is.”

They both thought about this for a moment, before Tiara said, “I guess you should go to school now.”

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Cecelia said; she stood up and took another sip of the hot chocolate, then looked down at Tiara, “Do you want the rest of this?”

“I am a robot.” Tiara said.

“I think robots only short circuit when it’s convenient for the plot in this universe.” Cecelia said, “Give it a try.”

“I guess I am only here because the author wanted to design you a cool SIR bot,” Tiara said, taking the mug out of her hands, “Have a good day at school.”

“Thanks.” Cecelia said. She put on her disguise and walked to school.

When Cecelia arrived at school, she walked around the hallway for a while until she found what appeared to be the only classroom in the building. The class was sitting in silence, while Ms. Bitters was sitting at a desk at the front of the room. Everyone turned their head to look at the door when Cecelia walked into the room.

“Hello.” Cecelia said.

“Class, this is our new student.” Ms. Bitters said as she stood up.

“I’m not technically enrolled yet.” Cecelia said.

“Her name is Cecelia.” Ms. Bitters said somehow.

“That is correct.” Cecelia said.

“If you have something to say, say it now, because if you speak after this moment you will be moved to the class in the basement.” Ms. Bitters said.

“That sounds illegal.” Said Cecelia, who only had a basic understanding of the human legal system.

“Yeah, and?” Ms. Bitters said.

“My name is Cecelia and I guess I’m in this class now.” Cecelia said to the class.

“Do you have a last name?” Dib asked.

“Do you?” Cecelia asked him.

Dib hesitated, then looked down at his desk with a distressed expression, “I don’t know.”

Cecelia sat down at a conveniently empty desk. The class was silent for a very long moment, during which Ms. Bitters sat back down at her desk. After a long moment, she said, “Tomorrow night there will be a dance here at school. Now everyone go to lunch!”

The bell rang and everyone went to lunch. The food from the lunch line looked frankly inedible, so Cecelia didn’t bother going anywhere near it. Instead she sat down across from Zim, who was staring down at the food on his tray intensely.

“Hello, Zim.” Cecelia said, and he yelled loudly.

“How do you know my name?!” He asked eccentrically.

“It’s me, Irken Princess Cecelia.” Cecelia said, and Zim gasped loudly.

“I didn’t know Irk had a monarchy system.” Dib said, sliding onto the bench next to Cecelia with a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other, “Tell me more about that.”

“I would, but the author forgot how it worked.” Cecelia said with a shrug.

“Get away from her, Dib-stink!” Zim cried, “You’re not worthy of speaking to her!”

“You aren’t either, technically.” Cecelia said, which startled Zim, “Don’t worry about it, though.” Cecelia continued, “You have frankly borderline abuse victim levels of respect for your leaders, but also a healthy disregard of the rules.”

“Healthy?” Dib asked, “He’s trying to destroy the world!”

“Where does it say destroying the world is against the rules?” Cecelia asked.

“In the Geneva Conventions, maybe.” Dib said.

“Do those apply to alien nations?” Zim asked.

“I’m not sure, maybe we should add that.” Dib admitted.

Cecelia sighed, “Zim, invite me to your base after school.”

“What?! Why?!” Zim asked.

“The author isn’t sure how to segue.” Cecelia said.

“Oh, alright.” Zim said, “Princess Cecelia! Come to my base after school!” 

“Okay.” Cecelia said, “Also you don’t have to call me princess.” she added humbly, then looked at Dib, “You should come, too.”

“No!” Zim yelled, “He is my mortal enemy! I cannot allow him to infiltrate my base!”

“Yeah, but there’s going to be a development in the plot later and it might be more convenient to have him with us.” Cecelia reasoned.

“Oh, alright.” Zim repeated, “Dib, you may also come to my base.”

“Okay.” Dib said.

After school they all walked to Zim’s base. When they walked inside, GIR said something quirky and immediately left the room. 

“Just ignore him.” Zim said.

“I try to.” Cecelia said.

“So what’s the plot development?” Dib asked.

“I’m not sure.” Cecelia said, “I don’t think I’m supposed to be omniscient, but these things tend to move pretty fast.”

“What things?” Dib asked.

“Fanfictions written by eleven year olds.” Cecelia said.

“This is being written by an eleven year old?” Dib asked, alarmed.

“Well, it was the first time. It’s being rewritten now in honor of the new movie trailer dropping.” Cecelia said.

“Oh, okay.” Dib said, “I was gonna say, this is pretty well written for an eleven year old.”

“Yeah, she’s gotten much better, but unfortunately she channels all her skills into writing  _ Hamilton: An American Musical _ fanfiction.” Cecelia explains.

“How unfortunate, indeed!” Zim cried.

Just then, the doorbell rang. “That must be the plot development.” Cecelia said.

“I will answer the door!” Zim said loudly.

Zim ran to the door and opened it. Tallest Purple and Tallest Red were standing in the doorway. Zim gasped loudly, “My Tallest!” He shouted nervously, paralyzed with anxiety.

“Zim, you’re acting like an abuse victim again!” Cecelia shouted, running towards him, “It’s worrying.”

“Hello, Cecelia.” Tallest Purple said.

“What are you doing here?” Cecelia asked, trying to move things along.

“We just wanted to let you know we’re here.” Tallest Red said.

“And we’ve got some tricks up our sleeves!” Tallest Purple declared.

“Is that the only point in your visit?” Cecelia asked.

They both paused, then Tallest Red said, “Yeah, I think so.”

“A bit pointless, when you think about it.” Tallest Purple added.

“Okay, we’ll be going now.” Tallest Red said, then he reached down and shut the door himself when he realized Zim was still paralyzed with anxiety.

“That wasn’t a very big plot development.” Dib commented once the door was shut.

“Well, now we know they’re here on Earth.” Cecelia said, “Which gives us some sort of upper hand.”

“But they have tricks up their sleeves!” Zim cried.

Cecelia hummed thoughtfully, “That they do.”

“What are they even doing on Earth?” Dib asked.

“It probably has something to do with a combination of me being absent from the throne room and Zim still being absent from his banishment.”

“I’m not banished anymore, I quit!” Zim declared.

“You quit being banished?” Dib asked.

“We should focus on the task at hand.” Cecelia said.

“Sounds like something someone would say if they were being written by an author who was starting to get bored.” Dib commented.

Cecelia gave him a look, “Her back is starting to hurt and she wants to lay down.”

“Well then, let’s get going.” Dib said, “Is there any other motivation for the Tallest being here on Earth?”

Cecelia sighs, “Let’s see what the author remembers about her AU.” She thinks for a moment, “So, Tallest Purple is my father, and he’s a ruthless leader.”

“Really?” Dib asked, “But he’s the quirkiest out of the two.”

“I know, it really makes more sense for Tallest Red to be the ruthless one, but me and Tallest Purple both have purple eyes.” Cecelia said, “I also have two sisters who want to kill me, they’re part cyborg and have a lot of knives.”

“Sounds edgy.” Dib commented.

“Ugh, I know.” Cecelia said, “They’re not going to show up, though, because the author hadn’t thought of them when she wrote this part of the story. I don’t think the author wants to think about it that much.”

“Let’s remind her of the hand drawn animatic of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence she drew!” GIR said, walking through the room conveniently.

Cecelia cringed, “I don’t think she wants to think about that, either.” she paused in thought, “Tell you what, let’s not come up with a plan and wing it at that school dance tonight.”

“The dance is tomorrow night.” Dib pointed out.

“Let’s move it up a night, we need to get this going.” Cecelia said, then she opens the front door again to reveal the Tallest, who had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation, “Did you get that? The dance has been moved to tonight.”

They both gave her a thumbs up, somehow, considering they only have two fingers, and she slammed the door again.

“Shouldn’t we talk to the school board about this?” Dib asked.

“Can’t you just let plot convenience do it’s thing?!” Zim asked angrily.

“Okay, let’s go.” Cecelia said.

They walked back to the school and entered the cafeteria, which was decorated for the dance. “I think the next plot point is going to be the climax of the story.” Cecelia said definitely.

“Wow, you’re right, these things do move quickly.” Dib said.

Suddenly, the Tallest burst into the cafeteria. “We’re here to ruin everything!” Tallest Purple yelled.

Then they began casting spells for some reason. The cafeteria was in chaos as kids ran around trying to avoid the magic.

“What the fuck!” Dib yelled, “Since when does this universe use magic!”

“Hey, you can’t say that!” Zim shouted, “This is a  Nickelodeon show!”

“We’ve been off the air for ten years, Zim!” Dib argued.

Zim turned to Cecelia, “What are we going to do?!” He yelled.

“Luckily, I have this.” Cecelia said, holding up a magical staff.

“What are you, a magical girl?” Dib asked.

“The next two pages of writing would suggest it.” Cecelia said, glancing at a green notebook containing the original first draft of this story that the author dug out from under her bed an hour ago, “Isn’t that weird? The author has never even watched an anime.”

“That  _ is _ weird.” Zim agreed.

Cecelia used the staff to solve all the problems and the Tallest left. The kids in the cafeteria went back to enjoying the dance because things like this happened on a pretty regular basis. 

“This has been really fun, let’s do it again sometime.” Cecelia said.

“Didn’t the author want to write, like, thirty sequels?” Dib asked.

“Yeah, but maybe those will have to wait.” Cecelia said, then she turned to Zim, “I think we’re supposed to kiss now.”

“Actually, the author headcanons me as aroace now, so I would prefer if we didn’t.” Zim said in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

“Sounds good.” Cecelia said, “I’ll see you boys later, I’m gonna go home and take a nap.”

Cecelia then went home and took a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> the end lol
> 
> feel free to check out some of that hamilton: an american musical fanfiction


End file.
